<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bathroom rituals by fazcinatingreads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668684">Bathroom rituals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads'>fazcinatingreads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cricket RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb Gotch in the communal bathrooms in the men's bbl village</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bathroom rituals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting late and Seb Gotch turned off his Nintendo switch where he'd been playing animal crossing New Horizons and grabbed his toiletry bag.</p><p>He padded down the hallway in his pyjama outfit and socks until he got to the communal bathroom. It was empty so Seb claimed one of the sinks and opened his toiletry bag. </p><p>First he splashed his face with water, and then, after taking off his pyjama top to admire his body in the mirror, he rubbed his night time cream on his face to keep his pores moist during the night. The lotion helped to soothe his skin, it had been a hard day of bat swinging.</p><p>Marcus Stoinis came in, bare chested with a towel around his waist, his muscles gleaming.</p><p>"Seb," Stoin said with a nod, starting his own moisturising routine.</p><p>"Stoin," Seb nodded back.</p><p>Seb started cleaning his teeth vigorously, trying to scrub the plague and remnants of dinner off his teeth. </p><p>Stoin was eyeing Seb in the mirror warily, watching his nipples jiggle up and down as Seb was brushing.</p><p>As Seb packed up his things and walked past Stoinis' mirror, he heard Stoinis sigh and say, "Death of a romance."</p><p>Seb left the bathroom, confused the whole way back to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>